


Earth Angel

by WinnyWindyWoah



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My First Fanfic, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Parenthood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnyWindyWoah/pseuds/WinnyWindyWoah
Summary: He couldn’t  just leave him there with the Nuns now could he, not a problem, Crowley will just take him home, find him a good home, oh Satan now he's attached.





	1. The Spare Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one, this is my very first fic, I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, if you would like to leave any comments down below suggesting anything, feel free to. Also I there will be some details from the show that I change, like how like how long they stay with the Dowling's . I will change any tags as I need to, I but I highly doubt that there will be any change in the rating at all.
> 
> In this fix not only is there a baby, but everyone is a baby, thank you.

Crowely had finished the job, deliver the Antichrist and go home to be bloody pissed about it, that had been the plan. But when he had asked the nun, what was to become of the other one, he didn’t really believe her when she ummed and hummed and said something about finding him a home. He was just going to leave the little bugger on the table in the basket, he was just going to ignore him like everyone else seemed to be around him. But as he passed by to go to the door, and just carry on with his life, he heard a little distressed wimpier and, well, he couldn’t. 

So now here he was, speeding down the streets of Soho, the basket in the back seat secured the best it could be, on his way to a book shop where, hopefully, Aziraphale would know what to do about this, or at least have a better idea about what to do about it than he did. 

As he parked, the newborn started to wail and despite his demonic pride, Crowely ached for the poor this. It was tired and hungry, and completely lacking any maternal warmth. Again, despite all his instincts, he miracled a bottle, wrapped the baby up and held him close. The baby instantly relaxed and began nursing on the bottle. Crowely had no idea what he was going to do, but as he when up to the steps of the book store he held the bundle in his arms closer. 

“It will be okay,” he mumbled. 

Whether it was to himself or the baby, is unclear. 

“Angel!” Crowely entered the store without evening bothering to knock, not like Aziraphale wasn’t used to that, and swiftly shut and locked the door behind him, “Aziraphale, it’s urgent, I need your help.” 

There was a fussy huff and some rustling in the direction of the back room, and finally a very irritated Aziraphale came up front, “are you aware of the time Crowely, I mean for heavens sake! I understand perfectly well now that we don’t need sleep, but I was in the middle of my reading, couldn’t you at least wait until the store was open, so I could have had an excuse to chase of the... Crowely, what is that you have?” 

It wasn’t really a question was it, Aziraphale could see quiet plainly what exactly Crowely had but none the less. 

“A baby.” 

“Oh dear, and why, might I ask, do you have said baby?” 

“Well you see, I was given a job.” 

“It doesn’t have anything to do with harming with baby?” 

“Of course not, I’m a demon, but I have standard,” he snarled. 

Aziraphale looked slightly relived, he of course knew that the demon, for all his talk of how truly evil he was, did have some soft spots, mostly towards the innocent, meaning children. “Okay, so what was this job?” 

“Okay, I was sent to a Nunnery to deliver the Antichrist and-” 

“Crowley please for the love of God tell me that’s not the Antichrist, that you have brought into my bookshop!” 

“Language Angel, I don't want Freddy getting any wrong ideas about God and love, Hell's sake, God’s love, it’s best if he learns early. 

“You’ve named the Antichrist Freddy?” Aziraphale sounded exasperated at this point, and had walked over to his sitting area to plop down on one of his overstuffed chairs, and put his head in his hands. 

“Well his full name is Frederick Icarus, I figured on the way hear in had a nice ring to it. Also, if you stop interrupting, you would have known that he is in fact not the Antichrist, he is the spare baby. 

“The spare baby?” 

“Yes, the one left over, after I delivered the Antichrist, they switched him out with this baby, who is, the son of the American Ambassador. After the switch was made, he was all alone, and you know I had a gut feeling that a cult of satanic nuns wasn’t really going to take the time to adopt him into a loving home, so, I took him. I figured if anything I could have you give him to a couple trying to adopt a baby, you know, sense you’re the do-gooder.” 

Crowley had finally taken a moment to breathe, and Aziraphale had taken a moment to finally look at the baby, it was cute, not cute like TV newborns, he dark pink skin and was in need of a bath, but the way he slept, curled into Crowely’s arms, did melt his heart. 

“Why didn’t you just perform a miracle and switch they babies back, if you really cared so much?” 

“Don’t do that Angel, you know why I can’t, I could get into deep shit just taking this baby, could you imagine what would happen if I took the Antichrist, the one would is supposed to be starting the war against Heaven.” 

“And what about that then?” 

Crowely looked down and his shoes shuffling from foot to foot,” I don’t know Angel,” he looked at the baby in his arms, rocking gently back forth, “all I know is I about as happy about it all as you are. I’m comfortable here, and I would very much like to avoid any extra work from Hell coming my way, much less a whole war.” 

Aziraphale’s finally softened, despite Crowely’s devil-may-care attitude, he knew he cared about earth, and he knew he cared deeply for that baby, so finally he stood from his seat, walked over to where Crowely stood, and began to carefully stroke the baby's hair. 

“I don’t know anything about children Crowley, but I might have some books on child care somewhere, and I suppose that small miracles with help with anything we need for now. You two can stay here in the upstairs flat, so we can both keep an eye on him. I rarely use the bedrooms, so you’re welcome to them.” 

“Thanks Angel.” 

“Also, I know you’ve named him, but try not to get to attached, I’m sure it won't be to hard finding a couple in want of a child, so he’ll be with us for a month at the very latest.” 

“A month got it.” 

“Just a month, Crowely, maybe not even that.” 

“Good, the sooner I can get back to my like, and this impending apocalypse problem, the better.” 

“Oh, by the way, why the name Freddy?” 

Crowely thought back to the drive here, with queen blasting threw the radio,”Uhhhhh, has a nice ring to it.


	2. A Cry, No a Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adopting out Freddy isn't going as planned, well Aziraphale's plan. Crowley's plan of adopting out Freddy, or the plan of stopping the adoption of Freddy by any means possible, is going quiet nicely actually.

“AND WHY NOT THAT COUPLE CROWLEY!” Aziraphale was red faced and angry, not that he didn’t have reason to be, after the little stunt Crowley had pulled in the coffee shop. 

“The woman had a funny look in here eye. I wouldn’t trust her to take care of a plastic fern, much less a child!” 

“She was a daycare teacher Crowley, her and her wife own and operate a daycare, they have for ten years. From all the reviews I’ve seen and parents I’ve asked, it’s a tip top establishment.” 

“Well it isn’t my fault people are damn fools,” Crowley huffed and walked past the other man to lay the baby in his crib, he may have over reacted a bit but honestly, “she made a grab for Freddy, Angel, she could have run off with him! She could have hurt him! Anyone would have done what I did if they were in my situation.” 

“Crowley, she had asked to hold the baby and I had said yes. You saw the whole thing, and do you know what I saw Crowley?” 

Crowley knew what he saw, but continued to fain ignorance, rocking the crib back and forth, humming something along the lines of a song. He was glad that Freddy was such a good sleeper he thought, because with all this racket, it be fucking impossible otherwise. 

“Well, since you’ve seemed to forget, I will remind you, that you turned you face into that of a snake and hissed at her!” 

“I made sure she forgot,” but he also made sure she’d have nightmares about it for a week. 

“That isn’t the point, Crowley, the point is, it has been two months. Two months Crowley, when I had said one. And every single potential candidate has been either scared off, miraculously gotten pregnant, decided against children, or has disappeared off the face of the earth.” 

“Hey it was Nevada, Angel, and it was only for a week.” 

“Again, not the point,” Aziraphale was pinching the bridge of this noise, a deep sigh had left him and after a few seconds of contemplation, “Crowley, we interviewed 20 couples and three single people. And I will admit, that not all of them I would have approved of. But most of them Crowley, I would have approved of whole heartedly. I did extensive research, on all of them, I’ve worked so hard to try and get little Freddy a loving home, and for some reason, it’s not good enough for you.” 

Crowley had finally looked up from Freddy, he opened his mouth to say something, maybe even apologize, but then he quickly shut it. He wouldn’t, no he couldn’t. He’s appreciated everything Aziraphale has done for him and the baby. Not only letting him temporarily move in, but helping him get all the supplies he was in need of, looking for candidates for Freddy’s adoption, and when he wasn’t doing that, doing everything he could to help with the baby. It warmed a part of him, watching Aziraphale feed him, coo at him, put him to sleep. It felt domestic, it felt like something he had never had before. And now that he had it, everything he had every wanted, but never knew, he couldn’t... 

“Aziraphale,” his voice cracked though he tried to remain composed, “Angel it’s not that, it’s... I... I can’t, I can’t Azirphale, please.” 

“Oh, dear boy. What are you saying?” 

“Please Aziaphale, I want to keep him, to adopt him. I can’t let him go, I need him, and for once in my 6000 years, I have something that needs me just much. I can’t let him go, I won’t.” 

Aziraphale inhaled sharply, he looked down at the crib where the baby slept peacefully, and realized that his whole time, Crowley never stopped rocking him. He could have miracled Freddy to sleep, or at the very least miracled the crib to rock itself. But Crowley, whether choosing to rock him himself or doing it merely out of instinct, comforted him himself. He could have done any number of things these past two months that would have been easier on him, but for the most part, he had chosen to do everything himself. All the feeding, bathing, burping, changing, rocking, and comforting, he did himself. Not only that, but at times Aziraphale would catch him with a slight smile on his face, as if all these small, tedious acts, meant the world to him. This baby boy meant the world to him. 

“What will happen, when Hell finds out?” his voice was soft, almost a whisper. But he had said when, not if, and Crowley flinched at the words. But it was the truth wasn’t, and it needed to be discussed, because Hell, would most certainly find out. There would be consequences, something would almost certainly happen to the baby, and Aziraphale didn’t even want to think of what kind of punishment that would befall on Crowley. No, this had to be stopped, Crowley most certainly could not keep the baby, the idea was ludicrous. He would look through the candidates again, find the best one, and adopt Freddy out, some way, somehow. It was in both of their best interests, it had to be done. 

He finally broke his gaze away from the baby, looking up to up at Crowley, he needed to look him in the eye, and tell him everything he needed to hear. But when he did look, what stared back at him wasn’t Crowley, but a broken man. He shook violently, and though Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes, he knew that they probably looked as haunted has the rest of him. 

“Angel please,” there was no hiding the crack in his voice this time, not even an attempt to try. The demon’s breath was heavy and shaking, like he was in nearly in tears, Aziraphale’s whole heart ached, “Angel please, please... I’m begging you, please. Let me keep him, let me stay here, they’ll find me at my apartment, they’ll-they’ll take him, they’ll take him away. Please, please, don’t-don’t let them, you can’t let them take him away from me. I won’t let anyone take him away from me.” 

Crowley had stopped shaking; a white-knuckle grip had formed where he still held on the crib. This was his, this was his baby. Heaven and Hell and the World be damned. This was HIS son, and nothing was going to keep Freddy from him. 

Finally, an idea has crossed his mind, one that the cunning creature had been playing at for a while now. A way to keep his baby, a way to stop the impending apocalypse. A way that even if things did go south, Freddy could still be safe. A smile broke over his face, one that set Aziraphale back a bit, “Angel I have a plan, it’s insane, it's stupid, so much so that it just was might work out for the both of us.” 

With a deep sign, Aziraphale nodded and finally smiled just a bit, he leaned in to listen and began to mentally prepare himself, for what he knew was going to be the longest eleven years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a day or two, but my plan from here on out is to try to post every other day, with around 1500 words per chapter (hopefully). I'm starting to crank as much as I possible can, while still trying to make sure it is intelligible. 
> 
> Again this is my very first fic, so any comments or suggestion, are loved and appreciated.
> 
> You're all beautiful, thank you for reading!


End file.
